The present invention is in the technical field of electronic input devices, or data input systems. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of keying devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of chording keying devices.
Data input devices to date, suitable for use with portable, hand held computers typically known as PDAs (Personal Data Assistant) or “Smart Phones” have required that the hand held computers be larger, or thicker, in order to accommodate small physical keyboards, commonly of the QWERTY type as standard on larger laptop or desktop computers, or have had a compromised viewing space on the hand held computer in use, as a portion of the touch sensitive screen is utilized to display the keyboard during input. Hand held chording type keyboards have required a method of operation which uses both hands together, or they have employed a physical configuration not readily suited for use with a hand held computer. Further, for the chording solutions, the mappings of finger combinations to the alphabet have been difficult to learn.